


Padawan & Commander

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy! This first installment; ‘Begun the Clones Wars has.’ Those were Jedi Master Yoda’s words, and how the Jedi have fallen since then. But deep in the war, sometimes a glimmer of hope can be found, a light to cling to that can make a difference, however small and insignificant it seems.I do not own Star Wars, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before in mixing these two together, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.





	Padawan & Commander

**Author's Note:**

> The A/N is embedded in the story due to this being posted on both Fnet, Deviantart, and here. I hope you enjoy please comment/review/etc. if you want to see more of this particular story, otherwise this is the first in a series of short AUs I plan on putting all in a collection.

_How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs_

_Story I; Padawan & Commander; _

Characters  : Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast Haddock (mentioned), Gobber (mentioned)

Ships  : Hiccstrid

 

Series Description: 

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

 

Description : 

‘Begun the Clones Wars has.’ Those were Jedi Master Yoda’s words, and how the Jedi have fallen since then. But deep in the war, sometimes a glimmer of hope can be found, a light to cling to that can make a difference, however small and insignificant it seems.

 

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before in mixing these two together, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

 

Terms; 

Venator-class Star Destroyer- Main line battleship of the Republic Navy, notable include; _Resolute_ run by Admiral Yularen

NCO- Non commissioned officer, those of the rank below lieutenant, generally

CAG- Commander of Air Group, designation given to commanding officer for fighters

Durasteel- common ship and weapons building material, durable and strong, withstands hyperspace travel

Flimsi- paper used in Star Wars

V 19 Torrent- Clone Starfighter used early in the war, featured a pair of linked laser cannons and ship to ship missiles alongside three wings and no hyperspace or pressurization systems

Delta-7B _Aethersprite_ -class light interceptor- Starfighter used by Jedi early on in the war, featured a socket for a full sized astromech

* * *

 

 

**Padawan & Commander**

 

Venator-class Star Destroyer _Skullcrusher_ , ETA 2 Galactic Days to Umbaran Sector 

Astrid stalked down the halls, her boots clicking loudly and sending the white and red armoured Clone soldiers scurrying out of her path. Her face was scrunched in an odd mishmash of angles and emotions roiled just beneath the surface. More than a number of Clone NCOs had found that the Vibro-ax slung onto the CAG’s back wasn’t just for show. Admiral Haddock had on more than one occasion been forced to visit the infirmary on the status of some of his crew and troops when Commander Hofferson had been less than pleased about… well anything really. The fire lit in the blonde’s sapphire eyes was enough to keep the troopers away and the crew turning on their heel at the mere sight of her. The hiss of the doors was lost on the young woman, her pounding feet and heart more than blocking out the few shouts from those brave enough to try.

 

The grey durasteel bulkheads were blending together as she marched right for the quarters across from her own. Her cheeks burned a bright red as a growl escaped her lips and she slammed the door open stepping in as it slid shut. The hiss died off and suddenly it was quiet, the air still as if no one had been there all day. Darkness enveloped the raging woman and her cheeks cooled, those brilliant sapphires focused on the single source of glowing, ethereal, light in the room. Green like the emeralds she claimed were used to make his eyes it seemed to bleed warmth into the room, the small layers of dust and frost lying undisturbed upon the desk and shelves no more than a few hours old. Astrid’s breath lept in the room as she exhaled, a small cloud of quickly evaporating white. A few flimsi books and journals are scattered about on the desk, a stylus or two lie forgotten. A holo-projector is frozen, its freezing blue stuck on the image of a woman who couldn’t have been much older than Astrid herself. She had brownish red hair pulled into a tight ponytail of some kind, her eyes were as green as the glow that overpowered the projector. Her arms are tucked close to her chest, a bundle of cloth with a small arm reaching from it, a necklace hanging in the air between them. The necklace beneath Astrid’s uniform suddenly felt like a weight, seeing and knowing aren’t always the same thing, her mind feeds to her. Lying upon the desk, a small sheen glistening off of it from the green light was as clean as the day Astrid had first seen it. It was silvered, it looked like it hadn’t seen a war… but there were hints, the way the edges were roughened, dented and bent. The paint didn’t make it across the entire surface, its smooth face marred by a scratch here or there, then there was the way the it ended in a metal bar almost, the piece of durasteel might have come from a drive assembly of a V-19 Torrent if Astrid hadn’t know better, that it had in fact come from a Delta-7B _Aethersprite_ -class light interceptor. To her left sat the jet black R2 unit astromech its lights dimmed and completely off. Normally an few barked tones and beeps would have marked her intrusion, but the droid was charging, probably let his batteries die again if Astrid had any thoughts worth a credit. A few pieces of flimsi were haphazardly brushed over the ground and a few plates of black shoulder armour had joined them as well.

 

Astrid’s eyes seemed to glow as she finally caught sight of him. Hiccup. His back was to her, his choppy brownish red hair almost reaching his shoulders. His muscles were unbunched and his breathing imperceptible even to Astrid. Somewhat hidden by his form the light still managed to fill the room while shadows hover from the screws, metal plates, and a few things even Astrid’s knowledge failed her. She caught her breath in her mouth, the twisting of the pieces slowed and started to come together. The light faded, sound filling the darkness with clicks, whirs, and even a few clanks… Astrid’s breath released as the sounds faded and those emeralds turned to face her. His cheeks no longer were covered in freckles, though a few did remain, and his lips were pulled into that lopsided smile. Even with the scars on his chest Astrid couldn’t help it, her hand slowly reached out for him, shuttering to a stop just shy of touching the pockmark over his heart.

 

“M’lady, I’m right here.” His voice was calm, sending a shiver down her spine, and a wetness creeping at her eyes, the sapphires still locked with the old wound near her hand. A hand which pressed against the rough circle, scar tissue webbing from it beneath her hand and warmth seeping into her cool skin, a thump reverberating up her arm. “Right here… I forgot our planning session!”

 

Astrid’s lips tugged upwards as he tried to shoot past her only to fall flat on his face, a stump having been the only thing to try and catch his weight on the step. His arms pushed him up and his eyes locked with hers, bafflement hiding behind them. Astrid slammed her hands over her mouth, struggling to stifle the laugh in her throat… and failing. It burst forth and she clutched at her stomach before falling back onto the bed. Hiccup’s face turned a false sour as he managed to hobble up and turn to her.

 

“I see how it is M’lady, laugh at the crippled padawan. Well if you insist on laughing, how about I give you something else to laugh about?” Hiccup lunged on top of her setting his fingers free across Astrid’s sides and sending her laugh into a nigh maniacal set of snorts and struggled breathing. Yet as quickly as the attack began, it ended, Astrid’s chest heaving as her arms encircled Hiccups. “I’m sorry M’lady… I shouldn’t have forgotte-”

 

“Babe… it’s fine we were only planning on how to get rid of the Separatist Supply Ship in orbit that’s shuttling ammo, power, and food stuffs to the Umbarans on the surface.” Hiccup buried his face into the covers of his messy bed. “Come on, it can’t be that bad anymore, you always forget the first planning session or two. Stoick and Gobber don’t hold it against you… plus now I get some time with my wonderful-”

 

The words die in her throat as Hiccup pulls her lips to his, meeting her in a quick chaste kiss. Pulling back he has that same trademarked lopsided smile. Astrid can feel her own lips tugging upwards in answer to his own. However this visit had something that Astrid needed to talk to Hiccup about, and her eyes wandered to the leatherbound hilt lying in the center of the bed.

 

“Hiccup… I think we need to talk… about us…” As her sapphire gaze haltingly raised to meet his she found no shift in his mood behind his eyes, only a slight fall of his smile. “I… I don’t want to keep doing this… I know what happened between your mother and father colours your ideas about how to proceed, I know Gobber is your master and a lot of what we do and are considering doing breaks nearly every rule you were ever taught, but…”

 

“M’lady? Astrid?” The young officer had let her face fall away, not staying focused. Her thoughts pulling her away as she ran through possibilities they’d never even reached yet. A rough calloused hand snatches her chin between his forefinger and thumb, drawing her back to look back at him. “Astrid?”

 

Her eyes were pointedly looking anywhere but at him, intently trying to bore a hole in the bulkhead of his room so she might be able to escape this conversation, one she’d hoped to have behind a cockpit a couple days after Umbara when they’d be on leave. A weight falls into her hands, an object long and cylindrical. Casting a glance downward her jaw nearly drops as she stares at the lightsaber in her hands, the hilt quite a bit heavier than her Vibro-ax. Her sapphires connected with his emeralds, the dark seemingly lit by only the feelings connecting them.

 

“Astrid Hofferson, Commander of _Skullcrusher_ ’s fighter compliment and head strategist for fighter command. A master of hand to hand combat and one of the best markswomen on a ship filled with Clone Troopers bred to fight. You are an officer in the Grand Navy of the Republic. You are without a doubt the finest non-Jedi pilot the Republic can bring to a fight. You are a warrior. You are mine, and I am yours. I agree Astrid… The Order, what they’re doing… it isn’t right. I, we, try to save the lives of the Clones under our command. My father treats them like men. Gobber, a Jedi Master, has the decency to always ask for volunteers… but I know that there is something wrong with this war. We may be fighting for the right side, but I fight because you are in the cockpit next to mine. I fight because I know that if I don’t that’s one more Vulture or Tri-droid that might get a shot at you. I fight because I love you, Astrid Hofferson more than anything in this galaxy, and that will _never_ change. What the future holds I might never know, but with you at my side I’m far less afraid of it than ever before. So tell me my brave M’lady, what is it you feel the need to sneak into my room while I meditate to tell me?” Hiccup’s hands had closed around hers, locking her fingers over the lightsaber hilt in her grasp. Her cheeks coloured and she leaned in pecking his lips.

 

“Hiccup… I… I want you to leave The Order. I know we’ve talked about this before, and I know you want to wait till the war is over… but I can’t wait that long. I don’t know if tomorrow either one of us will get blown out of the sky and we’ll never get the chance again, but I would be damned before I tell you any of this and you die on me. I want to live with you, to be with you, to raise a… a family with you. I know your mother’s death was something none of us expected… I know none of us could have figured that we’d be at war for two long years. I know your father cares, even if he’s bad at showing it… I know Gobber would rather see you free than live by The Order’s rules any longer. I know you want to fight, to do what you were trained to… but can’t you do that like your father and I do? Can’t you do that without being a Jedi?” Astrid bit her lip, holding back on the well of emotion building in her chest as tears once more pooled in her eyes. Her knuckles go white the leather creaking beneath her hands.

 

“Astrid… we’ve talked about this before… I, you know that there is nothing I want more than to be with you, but right now, where we are, we are able to see each other everyday, I can protect you and you can protect me… If I leave The Order I have to surrender my lightsaber, my robes,... my rank… We’re above reproach right now Astrid. We share a similar rank and we work well together, but we’re talking about the military they won’t stand for us being together anymore than the Jedi would even if we were married if even one of us was lower in rank than the other. That’s not even assuming the Jedi themselves don’t interfere as soon as I tried to enlist. Astrid… those are only two possible threats, that doesn’t even consider how we would have to keep an eye out over our shoulders for the rest of our lives. A trained Force user, and their offspring are trophies to some people… I had a friend once who escaped a Trandoshan hunting moon. Then of course there’s Count Dooku and the dark Jedi under his-“ his words fail him as Astrid presses her lips to his. He could feel the wetness of the tears staining her face, and her arms had at some point looped around him, pulling them together.

 

“Hiccup… I don’t care. I am no pushover, whether I’m fighting a soldier, a bounty hunter, a mercenary, a hunter, or even a Force user. I would go to hell and back for you Hiccup, I want you, right now. To marry you and be with you for the rest of my life. We’ll talk to the Admiral and Gobber, they can pull some strings. We’re not alone Hiccup, we have friends, allies, and in the end what matters is that we’re together… isn’t that all that matters?” Astrid’s hands balled into fists squeezing him to her. Her eyes darting around his features.

 

“Yes… of course… you’re right, you’re always right, forever and always.” His lopsided smile returned and Astrid stole another kiss from him. “Now we should probably-“

 

“No.” There was a new fire dancing in Astrid’s eyes.

 

“Well fuck me if I’m wrong but-“

 

“You’re wrong.” Astrid pushed closer her eyes moving from his lips to his eyes.

 

“I haven’t even-“

 

“You’re so, _so_ wrong Hiccup Haddock.” Astrid closes the distance as he leaned slightly in. As their lips met Hiccup’s worries melted away and the tension in his muscles fell. _This is what’s important,_ this _is why we fight, to protect those we love… the Order is wrong I think, and it's about time I tell them as much_.

* * *

 

_A/N:_

_So I thought of this while I was working on HTTYM’s most recent chapter. So I took a quick break from schoolwork and HTTYM to write it up. This is probably the first in a series of random AUs that I’m going to do for HTTYD, please note that unless I get the feeling or requests I’m not liable to turn this story into a series, also I might start putting up random AU stories for the fandoms I’m interested in such as RWBY. HTTYM is still being worked on and with any luck by the end of this week I’ll have another chapter up, we’re closing in on the movie’s climax I think so not too much longer for that one maybe? I hope you enjoyed this little shot! See you next time, til then;_

_-Six out!_

 


End file.
